fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellish Training! Drake's Evolution!
8:00pm Drake was at the headquarters that Alexander Maximilian Marquise gave him as he stands there, in the same training clothes he had on from before. Next to him is his best buds Electric Swordsmen, the fastest swordsmen on his side and soon be team, and Devil Dragon, love of his life and longtime friend. The three stands together outside the castle, excited and anxious at the same time. At the top of his castle, in his master chamber, Alexander stood in front of his fireplace, watching as the fire crackled in front of him. He turns around, swiftly moving his gaze around the room full of antiquities and memorabilia that he has collected for countless years, each containing a memory and experience he has in it's acquisition. A wave of nostalgia and sentimentality washes over him, filling him with a sense of melancholy that causes his mind to drift elsewhere, only to come waltzing back to the current events playing out before him, returning back to the present after meeting gazes with Drake's party. Alexander slowly turns to face them face to face, pondering if this sudden change in mindscape is a result of his old age or how much he's changed with his age, going from a human to a demon in the spam of 400 years. Alexander confronts Drake leading them to his castle's courtyard, lush with a variety of beautiful flowers and garden that would put even the wondrous garden of to shame. "Bringing your friends along, I don't know if that was wise or stupid of you to do, given the situation your going to go through," he opens a door found in the deepest regions of the garden, leading them into an entirely different environment, "to live or die, it's up to you to decide, right here right now." " i speak of myself. I have faced countless trials and conflict. I am not afraid to journey with my best friend. My blade will cut down all who oppose me." Ethan said with a determined look on his face. " drake has been there for me since we were young. His willingness to try and keep moving despite the pain motivates me to keep moving. I'm with my man to the very end. Even hell won't scare me. My power will help me take another step foward in life." Rebecca said with a smile. " i went through hell and back. Countless times. I keep moving because it is what i must do. No. Have to do. I know that i have pain in me that will never heal, but i am never alone on my quest to get even stronger. So we are ready. Ready for the ' Training From Hell'. " Drake said as he stood his ground and his eyes were slit. "Well then without further introductions..." Alexander shows them inside the door, leading to an empty wasteland full of nothing but steep slopes, dead trees, boulders, and a barren ground with not plant life for miles. With the passage of time, the air begins to grow increasingly dense in the recesses of the room's space; however, the rooms most damaging aspect is the fact that it possesses next not nothing in terms of ambient ethernano in which Drake and his companions can draw energy from, depriving them to such an extent similar to a fish out of water. This deprivation of environmental magic combined with the increase in gravity begins to crush them under it's weight, transforming Drake's 165 lbs body into a staggering 330 lbs, more than doubling his body weight. Alexander finishes his last statement, eagerly stating, "welcome to hell," unfazed by the inhuman conditions in the room. "This little training ground has 2x's Earth Land's gravity, and there's little to no air or ethernano in here," he begins to step further in the room, his footsteps crushing the floor and shattering the earth below him. Drake begins to follow him as he held his breath while moving abit from the increased gravity. Trying to breath much in this environment could kill them quicker. He looks at his teammates to see if they were doing well. '' this feels so heavy and tense. And their is little oxygen and little magic here. We need to play smart!'' Drake thought. Rebecca gave drake a thumbs up as she too was learning to balance herself in this new place. She begins to move, stops to remember what force and how much to use to move, then she moves again to show her teammates. Ethan nods and begins to mimic Rebecca's movements and he feels the task a little easier now. His right hand is still on his sword as he was ready to cut down anyone who would hurt him or his friends. The team seems to be doing okay so far. "That's good, that's the kind of bravado you'll need," he keenly keeps moving deeper into the room, with the air becoming more and more thinner the deeper they go, and the gravity steadily increasing, to the point of doubling Drake and his parties weight again, with his total body weight going from 330 lbs to 660 lbs in a matter of minutes, Alexander begins to lift his hand, decreasing the concentration of air even further in order to simulate a high altitude environment "were far enough, at this part of the room, I'd say were at an altitude of 8,000 feet, tell me how are you feeling?" He crosses his arms, breathing the air as if to enjoy it. Drake and his companion's chests begin to heave, lungs burning, unable to catch their breath. Their heads begin to pound, vision blurring, "feels like you’ll faint any second, that's because were at an 'altitude' where the air is thinner than the ground level," Alexander takes out a goblet and fills it with the same red liquid as the one in the guild, "your job: take the goblet from me without spilling a drop." Ethan used his Flash Strike to move past the group while grabbing his teammates , as he stop within 3 feet away from the group as the gravity was heavy on his body and finding it difficult to focus with the oxygen problem. Rebecca then uses a small Smoke Magic and waves the small smoke in his face, hitting his eyes to blind him, then she tries to reach for the goblet as it is inches from her hand. Drake begins to move, but he couldn't. He saw that his left leg was got stock in a cracked hole and he could move. It must have happened when they went very fast in the Flash Strike. The young mage struggle repeatedly to move. "Damn it!" '' Drake thought. Alexander doesn't bother to open his eyes, maintaining them shut in order to heighten his instincts as he feels around his surroundings, perceiving the threat that aims to harm his safety. Without relying in his eyes, Alexander performs a 180° degree spin, extending his left leg forward and kicking Ethan away immediately, lunging his leg high up in the sky only to perform a devastating butterfly kick to the ground, using the increase in gravity to enhance the momentum and force his attack can produce, inevitably crushing the floor to the point of downright shattering it to the bedrock. The shockwave knocking a hole into the ground and spreading out the smoke throughout the the space surrounding him; quickly grabbing a stone uprooted from the ground floor, Alexander begins to imbue it with a small portion of Fighting Magic, surrounding the small rock with a layer of magical aura to the point of heightening it's durability and piercing power to phenomenal levels. "Hey Drake, CATCH!" He chugs the rock with an overhand throw, creating a massive "boom" from his spot, traveling at a speed equal to, if not greater than that of a bullet heading directly to Drake's head. After doing so, Alexander notices a familiar smell, one that he is unable to ignore, "(sniff) hmm, that smell, its - no question about it," diverting his gaze to Rebecca, a sadistic smile arose from his face, curling his lips into an evil grin that highlighted his now violent glowing eyes, giving him the appearance of blood-thirsty monster on the hunt. He slowly proceeds to move to her direction, panting heavily as what could be considered steam radiating from his breathe in massive volumes, as if excited to meet her. Ethan cough and he rolls on his side and vomits to the ground due to the immense kick he just received from Alexander. He was barely able to stand as the gravity was pushing him down. The mage pulls the sword out and uses it like cane. Drake opens his Draconian's Sight as it slowed down the time around them for a few minutes due to the Eternano that is less in concentration, he moves his head to the left to barely dodge the attack as time went foward with his other eye closed until recovery. The rock did hit him and there is a cut on his right cheek that bleed. Rebecca tried to move, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen or an invisible force has her captured. Alexander closes his hand in the shape of a fist, slowly extending his right hands index finger, pointing directly to Ethan, his eyes reflecting a cold stare devoid of any sense of emotion, as if he were stepping on an insect, not bothering to so much as acknowledge it's existence for what it is. His eyes exhibiting a deadly focus on his target, akin to a hunter stalking it's prey, he studies his movements and potential movements, discerning what his next move is as he gathers his magic to the point of his finger, forming a small silver-like orb "this is the killer, don't die on me just yet boy, I'm not even close to satisfied," the energy around his finger extending to the rest of his body, with Alexander compressing it even further, finally uttering a single phrase, "'Silver Bullet'." Applying his Sword Magic in tandem with his own finger, he enhances his finger's lunge, thrust, and piercing power to exponential levels, taking on the characteristics of spear; he fires a single beam of silver light from his finger, traveling at ground breaking speeds to the point of decimating the ground floor by simply hovering straight above it. Still holding the goblet, he takes a single step forward, vanishing in an instant, only to appear directly in front of Drake, delivering a stomp directly to his nose, crushing him through the stone floor, creating a crater of broken earth. He slowly begins to reach his destination: Rebecca. Ethan gets impaled through his right shoulder as he gasped in pain. This is the first time in a while to get hit by a attack like this. He was on the ground holding his injured should as he is screaming, he begins to bleed badly as a result. " ugh!..." Ethan said with a grunt. Drake coughs up black blood and he holds his broken nose, he spits more blood on the ground as begins to get up, but he was in pain. Alot of it begin of the gravity was pushing him down. " Rebecca..." Drake said and he held his breath again. Rebecca was still frozen as she never felt such terror. Such fear. Such immense power. She tries to move, but she was still stuck and she was getting scared. For the most part, Alexander was beginning to let himself go, discarding his polite demeanor and mannerly personality to that of his more dominant side, the part of him that felt uncaring to the pain and necessities of others, his sovereignic view being the only just rule he is willing follow along with his struct credo etched in his own heart. He lunges forward, preparing to throw his next attack, exerting his force forward, transforming it into his killing blow. " n-no...st-stop.." Rebecca said as her breath become rigid. Drake was getting very, very pissed now. He starts to get up without difficulty and his demonic aura begins to manifested around his body, red lightning begins to swirl around his body as he was standing up, his eyes turned black and red with his teeth sharpen as he was fighting the gravity around himself and be begins to move foward. Anger and over protectiveness was guiding him now. His breath was demonic and hollow he begins to look like a demon. Seeing anyone touching her was pushing drake off to the edge. Ethan watched this and he was in shock. This aura. It's vile, strong, dark and intent to kill. The drake he knew never had shown that side to him ever and he was beginning to worry that he is on a dark path. The energy he felt from him was tremendous and demonic, pushing him foward down. He was fight the dark pressure as best as he can. He grabs his sword, begins to rise out of the ground, managed to get on knee trying to stand and he begins to focus his magic again. " that's drake? He feels so different now. Has he gotten even stronger? " Ethan said ''Drake! Help me! '' she screams in her thoughts. As she opens her eyes, she saw drake next to her, standing like the gravity wasn't stopping his movements at all. He looks at Alexander with his crimson eyes with an eerie glow. " I'm here Rebecca. Don't cry okay?....as for you Alexander. Let me show just how much i care about her. " Even though the air is thin and the magic is low, in a sudden intense burst of magic surged, the ground around them cracked then exploded around them as a loud '!Squish''' Sound was heard. Ethan blinks and he look at Drake and noticed that the draconic mage moved away from Alexander, but in reality, he performed a sonic boom, with Alexander hand in his demonic hand with goblet in hand, with no spill and in his draconic hand is Rebecca, holding him close and she wags her tail happily as his hero saved her. Drake had demon blood on his left cheek and lips. He licks the blood and laughs darkly. " looks like we passed. This blood is quite delicious." Drake said as he licks his mouth clean of blood. "Hahaha, not bad kid, not bad," Alexander slowly begins to clap his hands in a celebratory manner, congratulating him on his successful, working his way to Drake, "You took back what was yours and what was mine, stealing them both with your bare hands." He extends his hand forward, offering his approval. Drake walks to him, completely ignoring the gravity, puts her down, and shakes with his left hand. He looks at his demonic hand and it had some blood on it, he brings it to his face as he begins to lick viciously of his hand as he sucks the blood off his hand as he wags his tail to show how much he loves the blood. " it tastes so good...spicy, but good. " Drake said in a bit of addiction tone. Rebecca blushing at him as he covers her big breast as he leans on Drake and kisses his cheek, casuing drake to blush so harshly and he holds Rebecca close to him. He loves her as she loves him and they looks into each other's eyes. " Drakey? Thank you for saving me." Rebecca said as she lays her head on his chest. " no problem Rebecca. I can't lose you." Drake said as he holds her close. Ethan stands up and he walks to the two while holding his arm that stop bleeding through lightning magic. He use lightning magic to seal off the bleeding and he looks at the two lovebirds. "....young love." He said. Alexander smiles at the fact that all of his predictions were coming to fruition, with the immense level of emotional turmoil he's been exposed to these last couple of days, Alexander knew that he was beginning to gain a greater handle on it, exerting even greater control as proof of his most recent endeavor, hence the extreme measures he took to anger Drake with the hopes of pushing him to the edge. "Well done, I'd offer my apologies, but I doubt that'd be enough. Still, if it wasn't for that little 'show,' you wouldn't be standing where you are." He walks up to Drake, inches away from him, staring directly at him. He stands there for a moment, gauging him, until asking him a question, "ready to take this to the next level?" " yes. With her by me. I'm ready for anything." Drake said as he holds her close. " as long as i keep my allies safe, that's all that matters to me." Ethan said to Drake. " like they said, bring. It. On." Rebecca said to him. "Wow, this is going to be awkward then," Alexander slowly begins to circle Drake, moving past his two comrades, positioning himself directly behind him. He carefully places his two hands on his shoulders, as if to reassure him of the position he's in. "This next part...is going to hurt...A LOT!," Alexander covers his entire right arm with his immense magical aura, forming a protective layer over it only ti boost int's ferocity through his Fighting Magic. Without giving them an second to react, he swings his arm back and violently lunges his entire arm forward, his target: Drake's lower back. Breaking through the skin, tearing through his muscles, and ultimately ripping all manner of organs and tendons apart. With this action, he grips Drake's heart, planting what a small seed inside it, before walking away. Looking over an erratic Drake, he looks attentively at him, expressing no particular emotion or sense or remorse. "Listen to me, right now, I just planted a inside you, at this point, your the one that ultimately decides whether you live or die right now." Breaking a large piece of earth outstretched from the ground, he cuts in in half using a knife-hand gesture, using it as a seat to view the spectacle playing in front of him. "Up until now, you've been using half-assed demon powers without actually being one, that has to change" Drake falls on his knees at the sudden action, his eyes faded and his breathing is low and rigid. It is a miracle that he is alive, Alexander holding his heart in his hands as he slipped into an unconscious state with his head slumped down, with blood dripping down his face. Rebecca looked in horror as the action took place. It happened so fast and she holds him close as she begins to cry. He didn't want him to die as he wanted him to live long with her. She kisses his head and hugged him close " Drake...please...don't die...come back to me please." She cried feeling powerless to save him. Ethan fell on his knees in a state of shock in front of the draconic mage. His longtime friend was attacked in such a way that made ethan drops his sword for the first time in his life and sanked on his knees in sadness. He said he would protect Drake, but this time he was too slow to save him. He puts his hand on his shoulder as he spoke. " Don't you die on me drake! We still have unfinished business to take care of!! Come back Drake! " Ethan said as he was fighting tears and struggles with his powerlessness. "Shake it off you nancy," he walks toward him, slapping the struggling Drake with his backhand, sending him flying. At this point it, was a matter of time before his body begins to react to the seed's influence, the malevolent nature it has impacts it's host vessel. The seed growing, Drake's magic begins to change drastically into another entity entirely. Drake landed on the ground hard as he wasn't moving. Then his body begins to shake while a swirl of immense darkness circles his body, cracking the ground apart, pushing Ethan and Rebecca back with such force. His black eyes opens and his magic was becoming darker than it did before. Rebecca just stood there and she watched. This magical power he has is even stronger than ever and it was more vile. She was being pushed back by the power. She looks at her boyfriend and she looks in shock. " Drake? " she said. " it's him...but the feeling is darker.." Ethan said to her. "Drake is dead, and with his death, demon is born." Processing the results of his most recent development, he rubs his chin in amusement that he wasn't dead, being relatively sure that the entire procedure would undoubtedly kill him. Feeling out the change in the air, he detects that traces of Drake's residual energy fading, being replaced by a new more sinister entity that lay before him. " What do you mean? And what is that blackness around him? Why is it so...demonic? Rebecca? Why is it not effecting you but me? " Ethan asked. " i have a demonic arm bonded to me. But this demonic power makes my power look like a kindergarten level power. You're fully human Ethan. Which means, this power could kill you or corrupt you. Alexander, no many people survive this right? If they do, they become full blood demons right? What would happen if Ethan accidentally drink some of Drake's new blood? " Rebecca asked. Drake was still changing and he was still like the grave. Black veins was shown throughout his whole body and his magic was beginning transformed into something new and demonic. "Before, he was using demon-like magic without actually being a demon, it would've been a matter of time before he killed himself," he now begins to walk his way toward Drake, slowly explaining the situation to his compatriots. "Right now, the Demon Seed I put inside his body is changing him in order to better adapt," using a hand gesture to that goes from an open palm to a crushing fist. "With this change, it turn Drake from a human into a demon, it'll let him to use that crazy power without injuring himself." " so...the Demonic's Extremity that he and i possess...it will kill us in the future? That means that i am at risk to. " Rebecca said to Alexander. " Alexander. Can you save Rebecca as well? Will demon magic help her to better adapt her demon-like powers? " Ethan asked. " what are you saying Ethan? You will be the only human on the team! You could die! " Rebecca said to him. " humanity dies a day at a time. I don't care. If you die without the demon seed and demon magic to help you, drake will be lonely. And you're his girlfriend. You both have tremendous power and like Alexander said, it will kill you soon. As long as you live Rebecca, i am not that worried about my future. If my future is to he a Scourge of the world, then so be it. But for now, you need to upgrade your power. " Ethan said to her as he looks at his teammates with determination in his eyes. "But of course," Alexander lifts his right hand, quickly lifting it up in the form of an open palm gesture, maintaining it to chest level. At the same time, black energy surrounds the palm of his hand as black vines form around it, generating a black seed-like object. "Take it," offering it to her as he extends his hand forward. Rebecca walks forward and he shakes his hand and begins to absorb it slowly into her body as she gasps at the feeling of changing from the said dark power. She fell down to the ground, but not before Ethan caught her as she was burning up. Ethan held her to keep her close. " i know it is odd for a human like me, but thank you. You saved my friend from certain death and i can relax. There is one question i need to ask you Alexander." Ethan asked him. "Don't thank me, it was natural for him to reach this stage, better for me than anybody else to help him get there. So, demon with dragon-like abilities..." having forcibly taught Rebecca and Drake the use of Demon Magic, it would only be a matter of time before the their would blossom, inevitably transforming them into actual demons, no doubt, this would their responsibility to carry on their shoulders, and what he did with this newfound power was none of his business to dictate. All he could do was sit back and watch how this would all pan out. " i decided. Can you teach me demon magic as well? In case, they go bad...can you please teach me? " Ethan Bolt asked. Planning ahead of time on this course of action, he had an additional demon seed prepared for just such an occasion, he immediately lunges for his neck, forcibly implanting a demon seed into his chest, radiating a malevolent aura from deep withing his body, as if consuming him from the inside out. The rapid changes overtaking him began to become more pronounce, now beginning to affect trio of wizards, their innate ability now rising to the surface. Ethan fell on the ground, screaming in pain from the transformation as it felt like he was on fire. He tossed and turned in agony with his eyes white from the pain and drool from the change in his body. He shrugs, giving off a faint laugh and a penetrating stare, no doubt that they were ready for the next step: actual training. To simply receive the "gift" was one thing, but to be worthy of it was another thing entirely. Choosing to work his way to the next phase of training, he lifts up the young wizards one at a time, taking the sum of their magic in order to better enable them to compose themselves to the sudden change in their bodies. "The fruit is ripe and ready to harvest, were moving to the second part of training." " Second training? " Drake asked.